Dans un autre monde
by Nelio
Summary: Comme promis, la suite de ma fic un peu trop triste à mon goût. "Ah bon", me direz-vous, "mais je croyais qu'Astro était mort?" eh ben non, juste effacé. Et pis de toute façon c'est moi qui décide nom d'une pipe à chameau! (crédibilité: au même stade que l'économie grecque...) bref; si j'ai une review je poste le chapitre suivant! Parce que j'ai fini mais pas d'bras pas d'chocolat!
1. Prologue: la chute

Un jeune garçon qui approchait des dix-sept ans marchait dans la rue, accompagné de son meilleur ami. Tous deux étaient petits, bruns, l'un avec les cheveux volumineux, en pétard et l'autre plus courts, en bataille. Ils discutaient gaiement sur le chemin qui les menait à l'entrainement. Ils faisaient partie d'un club de foot US et bien décidés à rester dans la course. Quand soudain retenti un bruit indéfinissable, puissant, tels ceux que l'on entend parfois en aviation.

-C'était quoi, ça?

-J'en sais rien... ça venait de là-bas, je crois... dit celui aux cheveux courts. Il s'appelait Monta. Attends, ajouta-t-il, j'vais voir!

Et il fit quelques pas en avant tandis que l'autre, Sena, leva la tête.

-Oh merde!

Et il eut tout juste le temps de lever les bras qu'un autre garçon lui tombait dessus. Au prix d'un effort colossal, il le retint et garda l'équilibre tandis que Monta s'était retourné et avait tout vu.

Un enfant venait de tomber du ciel. Inconscient, il demeurait inerte dans les bras de Sena qui peinait un peu à le tenir puisqu'il faisait presque sa taille. Entre autres, il avait aussi la même coupe de cheveux que le lycéen, obtenue probablement avec du gel puisqu'aucun cheveu ne faisait d'épi. Cependant, non seulement il était apparu comme par magie, et sans connaissance, mais ses vêtements étaient presque en lambeaux. Sena leva la tête et regarda Monta, incrédule.

Sur le terrain d'entrainement, l'œil de lynx d'Hiruma détecta la présence (ou plutôt l'arrivée) de deux de ses joueurs. Cependant ils transportaient un corps inanimé, l'un en le tenant sous les épaules, l'autre sous les genoux et ainsi tentaient apparemment tant bien que mal d'aller dans le local. Hiruma, interdit, se leva et alla leur ouvrir la porte. Sena le gratifia d'un merci fatigué et entra à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'ils le déposent sur le lit réservé habituellement aux blessés, qui ne leur avait jamais été très utile, si ce n'est quand Juumonji, Kuroki ou Togano s'amusaient à sauter dessus. Ils allongèrent donc l'enfant et prirent le temps de le regarder plus attentivement, inquiets.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sena, si ce n'était la coupe de cheveux (où manquait la frange): son visage, plus rond, laissait comprendre qu'il était bien plus jeune, quatorze ans tout au plus, dix ans au moins. Plutôt paisible, comme endormi, il avait cependant d'inquiétantes traces de suie ou de terre et de nombreuses lacérations sur sa veste, son tee-shirt et son jean, tout en paraissant indemne en dessous. Hiruma avisa ensuite ses chaussures, parfaitement intactes. Etrangement, elles ne comportaient ni lacets, ni vraie semelle, ni... ouverture pour les enfiler. Il vérifia en soulevant un pan de son jean et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en fait de bottes montantes. Mais curieuses... il les avait effleurées au passage et leur contact lui avait semblé froid et dur. Il gratta du bout de l'ongle et s'ébahi.

-Du métal? murmura-t-il.

-Quoi? s'étonnèrent Sena et Monta, de concert.

-Ses bottes... elles sont.. Elles sont en métal, non de dieu! Touchez!

Ils vérifièrent mais aucun doute n'était possible.

-Mais comment il les enlève, alors? fit Monta, avant d'essayer lui-même en tirant dessus.

-Elles ont l'air carrément soudées... murmura Sena en touchant la jonction des bottes à la peau, en dessous du genou. Impossible d'y faufiler un ongle.

-A moins que... ce soit des prothèses, marmona Hiruma, ce qui rempli ses camarades d'effroi. Les deux jambes...

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, avant de récapituler.

-Donc c'est un gosse de douze ou treize ans qui tombe du ciel, sans connaissance, avec des jambes en métal et des fringues massacrées...

...

… Alors on fait quoi?


	2. Chapitre 1: la fuite

Désolée du retard, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais pas posté la suite de cette fic 00' gomeneee! voilà pour toi Clo', et pour tous ceux qui veulent! je rappelle que je poste la suite de mes fics dès que j'ai une review! toute l'histoire est déjà prête! ^^

* * *

-Tobi?... Tu es réveillé?

Bill le remua de sorte à le réveiller en douceur.

-Mm... papa?

-Oui, sourit Bill, son visage s'illuminant. C'est moi, tout va bien.

-Papa...

Tobi lui rendit son sourire soulagé et se réfugia dans ses bras. C'était le lendemain de l'accident. Tous deux étaient encore très chamboulés. Orin entra furtivement, pour ne pas déranger, tout en les laissant entendre qu'il arrivait pour ne pas leur faire peur. Tobi ouvrit les yeux en entendant le léger bruit que faisait la sphère d'Orin lorsqu'il se déplaçait et vit qu'il apportait un plateau avec le petit déjeuner, en souriant gentiment, silencieusement. Bill le remercia brièvement et le robot se hâta de ressortir. Il mit son fils sur ses genoux et entreprirent de répandre indirectement des miettes dans le lit, et ne s'en préoccupèrent pas puisque l'obscurité des stores les empêchait de bien voir.

-Papa... je vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il lentement. Bill prit aussi son temps pour répondre.

-Non, tu ne vas pas à l'école.

-Et demain?

-Non plus. Tu n'iras plus à l'école. Maintenant, tu resteras avec moi.

-Toujours?

-Toujours.

Tobi délaissa son croissant pour enrouler ses bras autour de son père.

-Mais.. et ton travail?

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Mon rôle, désormais, consistera à être ton père.

-Mais tu continueras à travailler? fit Tobi en levant la tête vers lui. Bill soupira, toujours souriant.

-Quand bien même je devrai retourner travailler au Ministère des Sciences, tu m'accompagneras.

-C'est vrai? Tu me montreras tout?

-Mais oui, tout ce que tu veux! Je t'apprendrais les ficelles du métier! rit-il en lui frottant les cheveux. Ah, et cet après-midi, nous irons au symposium de physique quantique.

Tobi avala son jus de fruit de travers.

-Pour de vrai? Mais, et...

Tobi ne pouvait poursuivre, le nom du Pacificateur lui avait laissé un goût amer. Bill laissa sa phrase en suspend, avant de répondre:

-J'ai décommandé. On a toute la journée!

Tobi rit alors à gorge déployée et jailli de son lit.

-C'est super, allez papa, dépêche-toi, on y va! Orin, prépare la voiture!

_ , - = + ¤ # * ° * # ¤ + = - , _

Les trois adolescents ne pouvaient se résoudre à sortir du local, anxieux. Quoiqu'Hiruma était toujours aussi calme. Mais de fait, les autres joueurs qui n'étaient pas arrivés furent forcés de passer par le local et de les voir, ainsi que l'inconnu. Une fois au complet, ils demandèrent avec insistance des explications à Hiruma qui répondit en désignant les deux "nabots" du menton, en mentionnant au passage que c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvé. Et Sena fut forcé de répondre:

-Il est tombé du ciel.

Un silence envahi la pièce pendant quelque secondes, avant que le fou rire de Togano ne le brise.

-Eh, on n'est pas dans un manga, que je sache! Quoique moi ça me botterai mais bon, faut pas pousser! Alors quoi, vous l'avez trouvé dans une rue paumée, il s'est fait lyncher, le pauvre bougre?

-Je _Sais_ que c'est dingue, mais on a entendu un bruit bizarre et la seconde d'après il m'est littéralement tombé dessus.

Juumonji retint difficilement un rire en s'imaginant la scène.

-Il a été catapulté, alors? Je sais pas, une explosion et il a giclé? J'espère qu'il va bien...

-C'est pas tout, les minettes, trancha Hiruma. Je sais pas exactement ce qu'il a à la place des jambes, mais en tout cas c'est pas des bottes décathlon.

-Ah?

-Elles sont en métal.

-Woh, sérieux?

-SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE!

Firent des amis en défonçant la porte. En premier, responsable des dommages: Ootawara. Puis Sakuraba et Mizumachi, accompagné de Kakei. Ce dernier blagua:

-On s'était dit qu'on allait vous faire coucou et ces deux-là sont venus nous piquer l'idée!

-Ho, du calme, les mecs, on a un convalescent!

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait des prothèses, fit Mizumachi, la bouche en cœur tandis qu'il grattait la botte de l'index pour voir s'il pouvait la décoller du tibia.

-Y vaudrait p'têt mieux appeler les s'cours, nan?

-C'est déjà fait, je sais pas s'qu'ils branlent. En attendant, il remue pas beaucoup.

-Oh je sais! s'écria Monta. C'est une fusée-bouteille!

-De quoi?

-Vous connaissez pas? Des mecs à qui on fixe des bouteilles sous pression, après on les fait péter et le mec est propulsé dans les airs, Fshiouuuu! fit-il en mimant l'envol du kamikaze.

-Ah, ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est super dangereux, répondit Kakei, indifférent. ça m'étonnerai que ça soit autorisé d'ailleurs, surtout pour qu'un p'tit gaillard dans son genre finisse dans cet état.

-C'est pas notre problème, rétorqua Hiruma. Le pourquoi, on s'en bat les steaks, tout ce qui importe c'est de pouvoir refourguer ce môme aux médecins et retourner nous entraîner. On fait notre devoir de citoyen et dès qu'il dégage, on l'oublie.

-Woh, zéro compassion... fit timidement Sakuraba.

-On est pas responsables, que je sache.

Un froissement de tissus leur fit tourner la tête. Le môme en question remuait faiblement, fronçait les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il rêvait?

-Est-ce qu'il avait l'air blessé? chuchota Sakuraba.

-On en sait rien... il a l'air de rêver, non?

Un bruit au dehors annonça l'arrivée des secours. Presque tout le monde sortit les accueillir et leur expliquer la situation, ormi Sena, Monta et Hiruma qui regardaient le petit remuer. Il n'avait pas le sommeil très paisible. Après s'être échangés quelques regards, Sena lui remua doucement l'épaule.

-Eho! est-ce que ça va?

Le petit commença à se réveiller et, quand il les vit, parut pétrifié de stupeur. Ou de peur, c'était difficile à savoir. Remarquez, se réveiller comme ça devant des inconnus qui vous dévisagent, ça a de quoi intimider.

-Je crois qu'on lui fait peur.

-Que 'je' lui fait peur, répondit Hiruma en se redressant. Au moins on sait qu'il est à peu près normal.

-Qu'est-ce que... que je... balbutiait le petit garçon, complètement désorienté.

-ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Tu vas bien?

-Hein?

-T'étais dans les vapes, précisa Monta. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Ah, dit Hiruma, ça y est, les secours arrivent.

-Les... les secours? fit le petit garçon, l'air désemparé.

-Oui, pour voir si tout va bien. T'inquiète pas, on appellera tes parents.

-Non...

Il se redressa, regarda la porte ouverte, alors que les autres désignaient le local aux médecins.

-Non!

-Attends, tu...

VAM! décollage et bruit de verre brisé. A l'opposé de la porte ouverte, la fenêtre avait explosé. Le gamin avait disparu. C'est-ce qu'allaient penser les autres, qui étaient restés au dehors, tandis qu'Hiruma, Monta et Sena, après avoir retourné la scène dans tous les sens, penseront que le peu que leurs yeux avaient discerné était vrai, et que l'enfant avait bel et bien traversé la fenêtre à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'explosant au passage, et disparaissant dans la nature avec un bruit de moteur à réaction.

_ , - = + ¤ # * ° * # ¤ + = - , _

-Euh... monsieur? Des étudiants on fait une découverte... pour le moins... Enfin, vous devriez venir voir.

Le scientifique attendit. Tenma jeta un regard à son fils, puis les deux se levèrent et suivirent le bonhomme.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Eh bien... nous n'en savons rien, justement. C'est très mince, ils n'ont que très peu de choses à montrer mais ils ont néanmoins observés des phénomènes pour le moins troublants. Et ils ne peuvent pas vraiment pousser plus loin les recherches, il faut un scientifique à la hauteur pour ça, sinon le projet sera abandonné.

-Très bien. Et de quels phénomènes s'agit-il?

-C'est assez difficile à définir. Pour ne parler que des faits, il semblerait qu'il y ai eu... enfin, comment dire? On présume que de la matière est "apparue", c'est assez difficile à comprendre et à envisager, et encore plus à prouver...

-C'est absurde... Où et comment a-t-on pu voir que de la matière était "apparue"?

-Cela provient d'observations de la Surface. Des "bugs", si vous voulez. Enfin vous comprendrez peut-être quand ils vous montreront.

-Et c'est le seul phénomène?

-Non. J'ai gardé le meilleur. On a observé des anomalies de rayonnement, ou des illusions d'optique très curieuses. En clair... des mirages.

-Des mirages? C'est une défaillance humaine, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire, vos étudiants devraient boire plus d'eau.

-Les étudiants voyaient tous les mêmes mirages. Et surtout: ils ont pu en enregistrer certains avec leurs caméras.

-Comment?!

-Oui. Et vous devriez aller voir ça par vous-même.

-Tu entends ça, Tobi? C'est la première fois qu'on observe de telles anomalies!

-Oui, ce serait étonnant que les apparitions de matière et les mirages soient liés, mais je ne vois pas comment. Les étudiants l'ont envisagé?

-Oui. ils pensent que ces deux phénomènes ne sont pas sans rapports.

-Et pourquoi?

-Eh bien, mon garçon, pour ça ils n'ont qu'un seul argument mais non sans valeur: les deux phénomènes les plus étonnants de ce siècle ont commencé à se manifester exactement le même jour.

_ , - = + ¤ # * ° * # ¤ + = - , _

-Mais comment il a fait ça?

Monta et Sena rentraient chez eux, toujours dubitatifs.

-Je l'ai à peine vu partir, c'était foudroyant! En un millième de seconde!

-Mais non, soupira Sena. Il s'est pas téléporté non plus. Bon, d'accord, il a explosé la vitre et s'est volatilisé en un instant mais...

-Mais comment il a fait un truc pareil?

-Pfff... j'en sais rien.

-Ben dis donc! On dirait que tu t'en fous!

-Tu penses pas qu'il y ait plus important?

-Hein?

-Je veux dire; ses bottes en métal, qu'il soit tombé du ciel et qu'il aie fuit les secours! Moi c'est ça qui me choque, pour le moment.

-Ouais-ouais, bon, ok. Mais tu sais... la fenêtre était blindée, quand même.

-Hein?

-Blindée. Eh oui, j'ai vu ça sur une facture pendant qu'on faisait le chantier, tout ça; ça traînait.

-Il a traversé une vitre blindée?

-Comme ça, sans s'arrêter. Il est passé au travers comme dans du beurre. Toi aussi tu l'as vu, de tes propres yeux.

-Eh ben... ça ajoute un mystère à la liste.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, songeurs puis rentrèrent chez eux. Sena finit par réussir à se sortir cette histoire de la tête et reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normale. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait seul chez lui il aperçu le même garçon assis sur une balançoire. Tête basse, se balançant très faiblement, les mains tenant mollement les chaînes, il offrait un spectacle affligeant. Et il était seul. L'endroit était désert. Sena, se souvenant de sa fuite, fut tout d'abord pétrifié de stupeur avant de comprendre que si l'autre le voyait il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il détale aussi sec. Peut-être qu'il errait depuis tout ce temps, cherchant à chaque fois un endroit désert où il pourrait ruminer à son aise, comme il semblait le faire à présent. Sena inspira, puis avança prudemment, sans faire de bruit. Quand il fut suffisamment près, anxieux, il demanda:

-Comment tu t'appelles?

* * *

Ouala, une review serait la bienvenue! ^^ à toute!


End file.
